This invention relates to improvements in sawmill apparatus, pertaining to the means for engaging logs and advancing them longitudinally through the saw blades.
As in my earlier applications referred to above, the present invention pertains to apparatus having a first endless carrier supporting a driven pusher dog for engaging the rear end of a log, and a second endless carrier supporting a retarded holdback dog for engaging the forward end of a log. In the present instance, however, both carriers are located on a same side of the log. When used in conjunction with circular saws, the dogs themselves project into the space between the saw blades, but the width-consuming dog-supporting elements are located outside the space between the saw blades, making it possible to move the blades closer together to provide a narrower heart cant than in my earlier apparatus. Further, the present apparatus adapts itself particularly well to use in conjunction with scanning apparatus and with a chipper head for forming a guide surface on the bottom face of a log.